Her Dark Path
by killeruchiha24
Summary: Akatsuki had recognized her talents, her strengths, and wished for her to join them in their quest for peace. And at the same time, she could show those she had once loved unconditionally, just what she was capable of.


**I had this in my head all day and just had to write it up. Sorry I havent made new chapters for Uchiha Attraction yet and if you haven't read it yet then you should. ^^ **

**As i have said before it should be obvious that i do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi would not be dead.**

**Read away!!  
**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Her eyes widened as he handed her the katana already laced with the crimson tears of the fallen man's body.

"You deserve this kill, the way he treated you was wrong. His life is yours to take." Her stotic lover said into her ear, loud enough for the man on the ground to hear, yet quiet as a breath in the wind. Tears were falling from the young woman's face, tears of pain and suffering, from not just the raven haired man laying at her feet, but of all the wrongs done to her leading to the now.

Her body was shaking slightly as she contemplated what he had said. Her mind told her that he was right, as did a large part of her heart. But the small part that still loved the bleeding man pleaded with her not to do it.

"He left you, he called you weak though you are not. After all the times you stood by him and loved him when no one else did, he left you. Left you passed out on a bench in the middle of night. Your chance at revenge is here. Take it and be free of the burden." She knew that she shouldn't listen to his urging, though she didn't need it. Even her conscience was in complete agreement. Her lovers hands glided up the bare skin of her arms, warm and welcoming as the cold rain began to pelt down from the sky. The dark grey clouds swirled as lightning began to flash across the sky lighting up the clearing they were in, a small rumble of thunder following soon after.

"S...Sak..ura, I never actually left you." She looked down at the bleeding man as he struggled to get out what he was trying to say. "I always ment to come back to you, to revive my clan with you, to love you." His voice hoarse, he looked up at the woman he claimed to love.

"Lies." Her lover whispered, "All lies to keep you from taking his pathetic life away." His lips moved against the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine, reminding her why she had chosen _him. _She knew he was right as she looked at the man on the ground before her. He had only said that hoping she would be the gullible girl she once was and spare his life, only for him to come back again at another shot to kill them. She looked into his eyes and saw the hate and the fear that this would be his end, that _she_ would bring it all upon him.

"No." Her voice shook slightly, but was firm as she continued, " No, that is a lie, like every other thing you have told me, us, them. You promised you wouldn't betray Konoha, that you wouldn't go to that snake bastard. I am tired of your lies and the hurt that they all bring." And as if she needed that to encourage her more she took a step forward, out of the warmth of her lovers arms, and raised the sharp blade above the young man groveling beneath her as he continued to let out more strangled pleas for life. Her face hardened as tears still continued to fall down her face before being washed away with the cold rain.

"Im sorry, Sasuke." And with those words she brought the katana down, shoving it through his torso, feeling it slice through his heart and his lungs. She watched as his eyes widened in pain, the light slowly ebbing out of the dark orbs. After a final call of her name, his face met the mud and he was motionless. The rain continued to fall from the dark heavens as the soft growl of thunder rolled across the clearing. Tears flowed even faster down her face as her knees gave way. It hurt when she sliced him. She felt that small part that still loved him die along with him, and that was what hurt. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into the face of her lover.

"We need to leave before your old Konoha friends arrive, their chakra signatures are moving fast this way. Unless, of course you wish to confront them." Her old friends, she thought sadly, she had tried for so long to please them, to show them that she was strong. But they had given up on her and finally she had decided to give up as well and move on. She remembered when she had first ran into the man to become her lover. It was a solo mission when they had crossed paths, his dark and handsome features stopping her in her tracks. He had started with pointing out the sharp and cutting truth she had been trying to ignore for so long, and offered her a better life than the one she had been living those past recent years. That the Akatsuki had recognized her talents, her strengths, and wished for her to join them in their quest for peace. And at the same time, she could show those she had once loved unconditionally, just what she was capable of. Without a backwards glance she had followed him down the dark pathway that she had been slowly treading on her own.

She nodded her head no as an answer to his question and stood. Sakura took one last glance at Sasuke's unmoving body before turning to follow Itachi out of the clearing and back into the forest towards the Akatsuki base.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Good? After I wrote this i was contemplating continuing it for a chapter or two, for now its going to be under one shots obviously. Let me know what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed and please, please, please review!**

**killeruchiha24**


End file.
